Hollyleaf: Tigerstars Revenge
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Cordelia has lived peacefully for a year after the battle with the Dark Forest. Now an old hunt comes back to get revenge, as powerful as ever. Can Cordelia save herself? A sequel to Hollyleaf: A Whole New World.
1. Alleginces

Hollyleaf: Tigerstar`s Revenge

**Intimidating title right? Well, in this one Tigerstar is really pissed off at Cordelia (ha, I remembered the new name). If you haven't read Hollyleaf: A Whole New World then get the hell out and read it. Now, my goal is to not rush this one as much as the prequel was. That was my first fic so I was still getting the hang of the fanfic thing. I will take flames if they give me some advice, if they don't then don't bother. Now here are the allegiances (skip this because there are spoilers for a certain cat's death if you don't care then go ahead).**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Sorreltail- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Med. Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes, blind  
**APPRENTICE, Moonpaw**

Warriors:

Mille- striped gray tabby she-cat

Brakenfur- old golden brown tom

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, Whitepaw**

Leafpool- light brown she-cat

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- gray she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE, Dapplepaw**

Icecloud- white she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, Mintpaw**

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat

Bumbleflight- very pale gray tom with dark stripes

Dovewing- gray she-cat

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrydapple- ginger she-cat

Molefur- brown and cream tom

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- silver and white she-cat

Dapplepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mintpaw- unusually minty colored she-cat

Whitepaw- white tom

Queens:

Daisy- cream colored she-cat from the horseplace

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker specks) she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Shadowclan*

Warriors:

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Windclan*

Warriors:

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Onestar- brown tabby tom

Rouges/ loners/ Kittypets

Cordelia- black she-cat

Sierra- pretty gray and white dappled she cat with dark blue eyes

Lorne- greenish furred tom with strange red eyes, owner of Caritas

Lil' green- green eyed brown tom with a black stripe down his back radio station owner

Lilly- golden she-cat with green eyes, Lil' green`s sister

Miley- brown she-cat Lilly`s best friend

Willow- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spike- dark brown tabby tom (almost identical to Brambleclaw only with blue eyes instead of amber)

Soma- dark brown tabby with disturbing blue eyes, Spikes twin brother

Mina-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, Soma`s best friend

Socks- black and white tom, a Kittypet

Lilah- brown she-cat

Leaf- light brown she-cat, a Kittypet

Zac**- brown tabby tom

Jay**- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

*= not all the clan cats are listed here, only the ones with significant roles

**- might not appear, I haven't planned the whole story

**Ok, any question, please feel free to ask. Also ****if there are any mistakes I would love to know. **


	2. Last Year

LAST YEAR

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" a new voice sounded in Hollyleaf`s ear. She sprang up ready to spring.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me who the _HELL _you are, why you're here and what the _Hell_ you want!" Hollyleaf growled facing two toms. One was golden brown and the other one was a gray tabby.

"My name is Zac," the golden brown one started "and this is Jay."Zac said pointing his tail toward the gray tabby.

Hollyleaf saw the gray tabby named Jay and instantly thought of Jayfeather. Same pelt, same eyes only he can see. His voice was different to. She remembered her other questions.

* * *

"Who are _you_?"Hollyleaf asked

"Socks" the cat answered.

* * *

Cordelia wandered alone in the twoleg place alone till she heard the rustling of the bushes behind her.

"Zac, Jay come out" Cordelia growled.

"Oh so you know Zac and Jay?" came a reply. Then a pretty gray and white dappled she cat with dark blue eyes walked out of the bushes. "My name is Sierra yours?"

"Cordelia" Cordelia replied. _Maybe she knows socks to. I could get some information on them. _She thought. "So you know Zac and Jay?" she asked

"Yup" Sierra replied.

* * *

Sierra`s place was quiet big. It was under what she called a beach front house and was right next to where the people kept the heating so it was nice and warm. Inside was a big empty place with a tin that said tuna on to and inside was some old pillow. To the right was a passage way she made by putting a curtain on both sides to create more rooms. There was another on off to the left. To the right is what she called a kitchen and to the right was her room. On the back wall was two more passages. One lead to the guest room and the other one lead to the tv/computer room where she had a mini tv and one computer both of which worked (by some miracle). Upstairs was a small storage room.

"Well that`s the whole house" Sierra said when she was finished.

"This is impressive," Cordelia said still a little shocked that one cat did all this.

"Took years to collect all this stuff. Finding, trading, luck, buying and the occasional giva awy like that lamp over there I got by giving a cat one of my pots and pans" Sierra explained. "I can help you get a job and collect stuff to get a place of your own one time if you want"

"Sure that would love that" Cordelia replied.

* * *

"Want to go for a walk," Jayfeather asked.

"Sure,"Lionblaze said.

Once they were out of camp Jayfeather cut to the chase "How do we know Hollyleaf is dead?"

"We don't but there was no way she could have survived that rock fall," Lionblaze replied. "Why?"

"Because Hollyleaf could still be alive. There might be a chance she survived that rock fall. Maybe we should check again."

* * *

"No, What's a sanctuary?" Cordelia replied.

"A sanctuary is a place where there is no violence. Anyway Caritas is Latin I believe for mercy. The owner Lorne believes anyone deserves a chance so he made it a sanctuary."

As Sierra squeezed through the door and walked down the stairs closely followed by Cordelia. At the bottom of the stairs was a brightly lit sanctuary bar. Against the back wall was a small stage and on the right side of them was a bar where a charcoal gray tom was working. Behind him were shelves with drinks and small snacks. In between the stage and the bar were small tables the shape of circles with small chairs next to them. Caritas was packed but Sierra went straight to a small table with 4 chairs. Cordelia looked over to see a greenish furred tom with blood red eyes heading toward them.

"Who's that" Cordelia asked pointing at the tom.

"That's Lorne" Sierra said taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey Sierra. Who's your friend?" Lorne asked.

* * *

On her way to the store Cordelia spotted Zac & Jay with a brown tom.

"Hey Cordelia," Zac greeted her.

"Sup," Jay said. "This is Lil`Green, he runs the radio station. So what are you up to?"

"Job hunting," Cordelia replied.

"Good," Lil`Green growled. "You're hired"

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"I need someone to run the pop part of the ststion and you look like you'll cut it. You start tomarrow at the station." Lil`Green said

"Ok," Cordelia said.

* * *

As Jayfeather and Lionblaze ran toward the tunnels Lionblaze was thinking. _Is there a chance Hollyleaf is alive. _Before he knew it the tunnels were in front of them.

"Ok" Jayfeather started. "What should we be looking for?"

"Scents, fur tufts," Lionblaze gulped. "Blood."

* * *

"I told you the wild cats existed!" Jay said.

"Don`t be stupid it`s just a cat that doesn't mean he`s a wild cat" Zac snorted. "Governed cat how stupid is that?" Jayfeather hissed.

"You idiots I am a wild cat," Jayfeather hissed then regretted it.

"Told you," Jay said.

"Prove it," Zac said.

* * *

At the radio station Lil`Green was waiting. She was shown the room where she would be broadcasting. She sighed as Lil`Green showed her what every button does. Before leaving.

"Ok were in 3,2,1 go,"

"Hello New York. This is new dj Cordelia and we will start with an song." Cordelia said. Then played Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. "Ok that was party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Next up we have the top 20"

* * *

"You would do that?" Heathertail asked. "Just leave her."

"If she doesn't want to come back I can't force her, "Lionblaze said.

"I guess that makes sense," Heathertail said.

* * *

On the way to Sierra's Willow a gray she-cat with blue eyes who worked with Mugel`s walked up.

"Sup, going home early or just going to a different place?" she asked

"Don't know," Cordelia replied.

"Well there`s the Bronze," Willow suggested.

"Let's go there," Cordelia decided.

* * *

"Hello," A meow said from turned around to see a black and white Kittypet behind him. If it weren't for the scent he would have thought he was a rogue. "Names Socks, you look lost need help?"

"No we don't need help Kittypet," Heathertail hissed angrily.

* * *

"Hawkfrost," Ivypaw said.

"Well are you ready to meet Tigerstar?" Hawkfrost asked.

"M-m-meet Tigerstar?" Ivypaw stammered.

"Yes"

* * *

"Uugggg," a moan sounded behind them.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked.

"Lionblaze, you don't cheat at kitty poker do you?" Hollyleaf asked. Shitfaced. Hollyleaf padded over to Lionblaze then collapsed on Lionblaze completely.

* * *

"Uugg," Cordelia felt a paw poke her side. "Willow, go away."

"Who`s Willow?" An all too familiar voice asked. Cordelia opened her eyes. A golden brown tom was standing over her.

"Lionblaze?" Ok, Now I know I had way too much to drink last night," She said looking confused.

* * *

"Hello Ivypaw," a growl came from behind. A brown tabby with ice blue eyes and a light brown underbelly came out from the mist.

"Hawkfrost," Ivypaw said excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Hawkfrost.

* * *

"Hello Jayfeather," the furless ugly old at said.

"Rock, what do I do about Zac and Jay? No matter what they come back and cause more trouble," Jayfeather said.

* * *

Cordelia walked into the building that was Caritas followed by Lionblaze and Heathertail. Cordelia looked over to see Soma and Mina kissing over by the stage. Spike sitting a little way of, looking discussed. Spike looked up and walked right over to them.

"Who`s that?" Lionblaze asked.

"Spike," Cordelia answed.

* * *

**Lionblaze POV**

_What are Caps? _Lionblaze wondered.

"Lionblaze, Heathertail you can sit here," Hollyleaf- no Cordelia said. Heathertail sat in front of the table. Lionblaze went to join her.

* * *

"Sierra`s, one of my friends," Cordelia replied.

"Why?" Heathertail asked.

"Cause that`s where your staying the night and if I do go back to the clans I want to say good-bye to Sierra," Cordelia replied. As they approached Sierra`s house, Cordelia wondered if she should go back. _No, I killed Ashfur, they`ll never forgive me. _"Here we are," Cordelia said. They all entered quickly. "Sierra you home?" Cordelia called.

* * *

"Yes Bluestar, Hollyleaf got the message," Spottedleaf mewed.

"Good," Lionheart meowed.

"You do realize," Redtail meowed. "That the Dark Forest will try and stop her from telling the clans at all cost."

* * *

Cordelia opened her eyes. She had been traveling with Lionblaze and Heathertail for two sunrises. She looked around, they were not there. There was no scent, it was if they were never there. She was still in the same place, was this a trick?

She walked along the fences for awhile.

"Tally ho," a familiar voice sounded from above.

"Socks," Cordelia said.

* * *

"Mousewhisker," Cordelia said.

"H-H-Hollyleaf?" Mousewhisker said disbelieving.

"Yes, it's me, I`m back," Cordelia said.

"Everyone won't believe it when I bring you back to camp," Mousewhisker said.

"I`m pretty sure they won`t," Cordelia said.

On the way back to camp Mousewhisker said nothing.

* * *

**Ivypaw POV**

As Ivypaw sat next to her sister, Dovepaw he saw Brakenfur hurrying over towards them. Dovepaw sat up.

"Firestar wants to see you to, I`d hurry, he looked ready to bit someone`s tail of," Brakenfur said before stalking of.

"I wonder what Firestar wants?" Dovepaw asked.

* * *

"Doesn't matter my name," Cordelia said before rushing out the tunnel into the forest. A thunderstorm started in the sky. A mixture of dark storm clouds painted the once beautiful sky gray. Rain poured down from the clouds like water being poured down on the Earth making plants grow. The bad part was it covered Ivypaw scent faster than Cordelia could follow. After awhile Ivypaw`s scent was gone completely. Cordelia sighed before turning around and heading back to camp. _I think I know where she would go. I`ll check it out later._ Cordelia thought.

When Cordelia emerged from the forest into hollow she looked around. Clearly everyone knew what happened with Ivypaw. Cordelia padded up the rocks to Firestar`s den. Dovepaw, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were there with Firestar.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Hollyleaf has a announcement," Firestar said. Cordelia hard murmurs from all around.

"Uh, I know you are probably wondering what happened to Ashfur," Cordelia started. "Now I`m coming clean. I murdered Ashfur."

* * *

"Greetings," Hawkfrost growled from behind. The dark tabby walked out of the mist as Ivypaws pun around. "Tigerstar is calling a meeting for all the dark forest cats and the ones were training.

"Right," Ivypaw meowed then followed Hawkfrost to the clearing. Cats of all shapes were gathered.

"Cats of the Dark Forest," Tigerstar`s voice rang throughout the clearing. "We have a problem, Thunderclan know what were up to." Gasps came from the clearing.

"What are we going to do?" one yowled. Ivypaw recognized Darkstripe. "They know because we let that backstabbing she-cat tell them."

* * *

"Ho- Cordelia," Cinderheart said from behind, making her jump a little. Poppyfrost next to her.

"Where did you go?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Oh, here there, I meet some nice loners and was living with them before I came back," Cordelia explained.

* * *

"Hey Cinderheart, have you seen Cordy?" Lionblaze asked Cinderheart who was toying with a small rock in between her paws.

"Yeah, she said she would be back later, why?" Cinderheart replied looking up from her rock.

"Just wondering," Lionblaze said.

"Do you think when this is all over she`ll stay here?" Cinderheart asked.

* * *

Cordelia scented mouse in the undergrowth, dropping into a hunting crouch she slowly stalked the mouse. She pounced and the mouse took off. _Ok, that`s something to get used to. _She thought. She sighed, her body was no longer used to catching its own food.

"Cordy," a small meowed from the bracken. Making sure the cost was clear she singled Ivypaw out of hiding.

"What have you got?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, Breezepelt keeps bringing in rebels and rouges so Tigerstar can create a army down on Earth. He brought 2 more in today. Uh, Scorchfur and Antpelt. A rouge named Lilah came to camp yesterday looking for a place to shelter. Tigerstar apparently added his own additions to the warrior code. 1, every cat for himself, 2 killing blows allowed and 3, warriors and apprentices eat first," Ivypaw explained.

* * *

"Hm, your right. When Ivypaw comes back I want to talk to her," Firestar stated.

"I'll make sure to tell her," Cordelia meowed, she stood up and padded out of the den. When  
Ivypaw came back she would be welcomed, she didn't murder. _Wait; when she comes back we still need someone to look after that rebels camp. _She layed in her nest rolling and thinking. _Spike, Sierra! _Cordelia thought. She now had an excuse to see her loner friends and get something done. _Spike would do anything she asked him to do and Sierra, well she owes me. _

Getting up, running out of camp she headed for town. Looking back at Thunderclan territory she thought, should I leave now? _They`ll thank me later. _Then ran towards town, past the fences till she finally came to the karaoke bar Caritas. She was ready to collapse. _I took a 2 week journey in 5 hours. I`m beat. _Getting under a trash can lid she closed her eyes. _I`ll find them tomorrow. _Darkness overtook her, sending her into a world of dreams.

* * *

"Yeah. Is she at home?" Cordelia asked, hoping Spike knew.

"As far as I know. Let`s go check," Spike suggested.

"Yeah," Cordelia ran toward Sierra`s house closely followed by Spike.

Running right into Sierra`s house she looked around. "Sierra, you around?" Cordelia called.

"Yeah, in the kitchen," Sierra called.

* * *

Jayfeather padded out of the den. Looking for Lionblaze he spotted him talking to Dovepaw. He looked up, Jayfeather signaled him over with his tail. Lionblaze padded over and sat in front of Jayfeather.

"Have you seen Hollyleaf today?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I figured she went hunting or something," Lionblaze replied.

* * *

"Right," Spike and Sierra growled at the same time. The two padded up slowly to the camp and disappeared into the thorn tunnel that marked the entrance to the camp. Cordelia ran towards t the Thunderclan camp in a rush, hoping not to get caught.

Running into the tunnels she came across a cat. A silver tabby she-cat. Cordelia recognized Ivypaw.

"Ivypaw," Cordelia meowed.

* * *

Cordelia answered first. "I went to find some friends. To keep an eye on that rebel`s camp. They're supposed to come find me if they find something out. On my way back I found Ivypaw in the tunnels with that book," Cordelia pointed to the book in Ivypaw`s mouth. "That book has the resurrection spell that they're going to use to resurrect Tigerstar. The rebels have another copy locked up somewhere but if I can translate that in time I might be able to find a way to stop it."

"Ok, you should start on that. Tonight there is a gathering. I want you both to come," Firestar announced.

* * *

Cordelia barged into the Thunderclan camp. Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues be the highledge.

"Firestar, round up some warriors. The rebels are down. Time to end this," Cordelia growled. Firestar sounded the call and rounded up the warriors. Cordelia gave him derections before going ahead.

"Thunderclan has gone to face the rebels, to end this once and for all. Windclan is free to join or cower away, your choice," Cordelia informed Onestar.

"Windclan are not cowards. We will join you. Then head there, now. Once you get to the border, follow the Thunderclan sent right to the rebels camp." Cordelia finished before running for Riverclan territory.

**Ok, this is just bits from this storys prequel. This isn't the whole thing so if you wanna know hat happens go to the prequel. Now next I should be able to get started.**


	3. Back to Normal Kinda

Chapter 1

**Cordelia POV**

"… So she says that he and her are NOT going out and that he is single. I know it's a lie but hey, it's none of my business," Miley yapped on and on about Roger and Theresa. Cordelia was getting a headache. Miley was a good kid but boy could she talk. _How does Lil'Green put up with it? _She wondered in her head. She wasn't in charge of the young she-cat. She just saw her and joined her and Lilly, her best friend.

Looking up at the stage on the back end of Caritas she saw a brown and white she-cat get on stage. She looked nervous, like she didn't know why she was here.

_I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory…_

Cordelia glanced over at the door. Hoping her angel would come through.

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything (oh)…_

Once again Cordelia found herself looking at the door. _When is he going to get here? _Soma and Mina walked through and sat down. _Their getting married soon. _Cordelia thought. He still wasn't around.

I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show…

_Come on! _Cordelia was getting annoyed now. She could only drown out so much of Miley`s talking.

I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything

(shh, silence)

Cordelia looked up at the stage, realizing that the song had ended.

"Alright ladys and gents," Lorne, the owner of Caritas said. "That was Selena. I`ll talk to you next. Now, who wants a turn at the mic? Cordy? You look like you're in the mood."

"Uh, no thank you," Cordelia said. True she wrote her own music and that she just got a major record deal. Also that she wanted to play some songs she mad and knew one by heart. She just didn't feel like it tonight.

"Oh come on sugar dumpling, I know you just got a big record deal. One song of yours?" Lorne asked. The crowd started to chant.

"Alright alright," Cordelia at least gave in and got up on stage. "This is Teenage Dream"

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinnda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Cordelia watched as the crowd cheered and yowled. Smiling and dashing of stage back to where she was sitting before by Miley and Lilly who were grinning. Looking around to see if she could find him anywhere in Caritas. Brightening up when she saw him leaning up against the door frame smiling.

Cordelia ran right over to him and touched his nose.

"Hey beautiful," Spike said.

"Hey Spike," she said.

"Not bad. Definitely a nice song," Spike remarked.

Cordelia smiled. He _had _seen her sing.

"Wanna go, we could go to Anthony`s," Spike asked. They had been planning to go on a date. Cordelia hoped somewhere quieter than this. She got her wish.

"Ok, let`s go," Cordelia replied before following Spike out of the crowded Caritas.

**What do you think? I don't own any of the songs I use from here on out. Cordelia will write random songs by famous people I will never know. Any questions? **


	4. Dinner

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, R&R. Anonymous Reviews welcome. If you don't know that that means, figure it out. Also a cat you don't know appears; Cordelia and company met her in between the two storys. **

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia padded close to Spike as they walked slowly towards Anthony`s. Looking out to the beach and watching the sun set Cordelia couldn't help but think of how well this night had gone. 

Spike and Cordelia padded up to the building that the humans started to build but abandon, now a Italian restaurant named Anthony`s.

Spike opened the door for her. "Ladies first," he meowed, Spike really could be sweet. At times.

Cordelia smiled and padded in followed by Spike. The restaurant itself wasn't that crowed tonight, it was very quiet. Tables spread out throughout the rectangular building leading out to the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Hello, just you to?" the small brown she-cat with sparkly sapphire blue eyes asked.

"Yes," Spike replied.

"Ok, just a sec," the she-cat replied before taking an expo marker, marking a circle on the layout of the restaurant and grabbing two menus. "Follow me," she commanded.

Cordelia and Spike followed the brown cat to a table among the windows. The table was covered with a snow white tablecloth and had a small matching candle on it. Cordelia sat down and Spike sat right across from him.

"Your waiter will be right with you," the she-cat said before padding back to the entrance. Cordelia picked up the menu and looked at the drinks.

A black tom padded up slowly.

"Welcome to Anthony`s, cant I start you off with some drinks?" he asked.

"Hey Russ, why don't you let me handle this one," a brown she-cat said to the cat apparently named Russ, or it was a nickname, Cordelia really didn't care. She looked up to see Lilah saying something to Russ and then padded up to them.

"Welcome to Anthony`s, may I take your order and may I suggest the spaghetti for two?" Lilah asked. _Lilah must be trying to make this night perfect. _Cordelia thought.

"Um yes, and a bottle of red wine to go with it," Cordelia said.

"Any you?" Lilah asked Spike.

**(Check this out, he won't recognize her) **"Uh, same as her," Spike said.

"Ok, I`ll be right back with your drinks," Lilah said before turning around and walking towards the kitchen stopping at a few tables on the way.

"So, what have you been up to the last few days?" Spike asked Cordelia.

"Well, I`m sure Sierra told you I got a huge record deal," Cordelia said.

"Yeah she told me," Spike said then snickered.

"Even though I told her not to tell she goes and blabs anyways," Cordelia smiled, Sierra-her best friend- could not keep a secret to save her life but hey, neither could Bubbles. "Sierra couldn't keep a secret to save her life; I think she got it from Bubbles. That's why I try not to tell them stuff I don't wanna tell. If I tell them it's over, practically everyone knows."

"I hear ya, that's something every cat learns," Spike said.

Lilah came back and put a wine bottle on the table with two glasses. Taking the wine bottle she filled both of the wine glasses up. "Your dinner will be here shortly," she meowed before padding off again.

"So about this record deal, when do you actually start recording?" Spike asked.

"In a week from now, I go to the studio to record Teenage Dream," Cordelia said.

"Wow, impressive, you started out as a small town girl who started as a radio station worker," Spike said.

"Yeah, I have to admit I am a little scared," Cordelia said. "It`s my first time and I don't know what to do."

"Well I`m sure they`ll walk you through it. Before you know it you might have a CD out," Spike said.

"Don't get to crazy, I don't know how I`m going to handle one song," Cordelia said.

Lilah once again came back with one big plate of spaghetti in her paws. "Enjoy," She said and walked over to the table behind her.

Cordelia picked up her fork and started to eat, Spike did the same. He licked up a meatball and nudged one of the two towards her. Cordelia chuckled as he got spaghetti all over him. With her tongue she picked up a noodle at the same time as Spike. Both of them biting forward slowly, staring off into space. At last they both reached the center of the noodle and their lips touched each other passionately. Cordelia blushed and Spike snickered a little.

Spike was licking up the last of the spaghetti on the plate while Cordelia looked at the dessert menu.

Lilah walked up smiling. "Can I interest you in a dessert this evening?" she asked, taking the plate away from Spike. The dark brown tabby looked up.

"Not this evening, just the check," Cordelia said.

"Ok," Lilah got her pad and added everything up. Spike got out his credit card and handed it to her. Lilah took it. "I will be right back," Lilah padded up to a cash register and swiped the credit card, pushed a few buttons and padded back towards them. "Here you go, have a nice evening."

Cordelia and Spike got up and left the restaurant. Walking along the beach towards Sierrs`s house while the moon shined luminously above them.

"So I had a good time tonight," Cordelia said, staring up at the moon.

"Me to," Spike said. "So are you busy tomorrow?"

"Sierra wanted to take me to this new club they opened but I`m not sure I want to go. Her and her clubs, it will never end," Cordelia laughed at how naïve Sierra was sometimes. "Well this is my stop."

"See you tomorrow, at the Broze around 5:00. Ok?" Spike asked her sweetly.

Cordelia nodded and padded into the dark house. "Sierra I`m home," she called. Padding into the TV/game room to find Sierra with a brown tom she had never met before playing the Xbox.

"Hi Cordelia," Sierra said, pausing the game. "This is Zeke."

"Hi Zeke," Cordelia said. "What are you playing?"

"Your Castlevania game. Halo got boring," Sierra replied.

"Gee, thanks for asking," Cordelia said.

"I was going to call but I didn't want to interrupt your date with Spike," Sierra said.

"Uh, perhaps I should go," Zeke said before padding out the door. "I`ll call you later."

Sierra turned off the game. "So? How did it go?" She asked.

"We kissed," Cordelia said excitedly.

"Holy Shit," Sierra exclaimed.

"I know," Cordelia said.

"Tell me everything, right from beginning to end," Sierra demanded. Cordelia sighed, same old Sierra. She had been expecting this, but every time she feels frozen.

"Well in Caritas I sang my new song. After that I meet him at the door and we went to Anthony`s. He treated me to dinner and we kissed after eating the same noodle. I didn't exactly not enjoy it but it wasn't the best kiss of my life. After dinner he walked me home on the beach and now here I am," Cordelia yawned.

"You can give me more details later," Sierra said. Both she-cats got up and padded to their rooms. Cordelia layed in bed for awhile before at last falling asleep.

**What do you think? Anyone who guesses where I got the scene with the spaghetti gets to suggest a scene idea for a chapter and I might use it, ya never know.**


	5. Party Planning

Chapter 3

**Cordelia POV**

"And this is needed to start that…" Sierra was talking with Zeke about some party or something that they were going to have. It was rare for Sierra to throw a party cause normally she just goes to partys other cats already planned, it was even rarer for Cordelia to throw a party. She normally had one around Christmas and Halloween. Sierra on the other paw loved partys, wither she was throwing it or someone else. It never did seem like a party without her.

Cordelia was perfectly happy opting out of a party to celebrate her record deal, but Sierra insisted. Once Sierra had her mind on something there was no going back.

"We need a date," Zeke suggested.

"Your right. Uh, the 8th?" Sierra said. "Does that work for you Cordy?"

_The 8__th__? Uh, two days before my recording session. _Cordelia thought. "Yeah, it should work."

"Ok, the 8th!" Sierra announced to no one in particular. _ Will Spike come? _Cordelia thought.

"Who should we invite. Anyone in mind?" Zeke asked.

"How can you ask that?" Sierra yowled. "We invite everyone in town!"

"I need names," Zeke said.

"Ok. Willow, Mina, Soma, Lilah, Miley, Lilly, Lorne-he`s the dj, he has to show up- Faith, Leaf, Lil'Green, Spike, Aaron, Jonathan, …" Sierra continued.

"Now you`ve done it," Cordelia joked. "Sierra."

Sierra didn't stop listing names.

"Sierra."

Sierra continued.

"SIERRA."

"What?" Sierra asked.

"We get it," Cordelia said.

"Anyways, we need. Food what should we have for food? And drinks? Oh, we need songs so Cordelia I`m going to have to see your playlist. And yes you will play at least one of your songs," Sierra said.

"Zeke. Did you give chocolate? Or anything sugary?" Cordelia asked.

"No, not that I know of," Zeke said.

"Good lord. Sierra, maybe we should get some sleep? It`s almost 11:00," Cordelia suggested to an overly ecstatic Sierra.

"Is it really?" Zeke asked. "I need to go." Zeke got up from the table and padded out the door.

"What's going on between you and Zeke?" she asked.

"Nothing, we`ve been friends since 1st grade and then he moved. He moved back and now we're happy to see each other. Nothing romantic is going on between us," Sierra said, blushing.

"Right," Cordelia said, disbelieving.

"It`s true," Sierra said.

"Ok, I`m going to meet Spike so, bye," Cordelia said getting up and running out the door. She was supposed to meet Spike at 7:00 on the beach. It was now 5:50. Running to get there on time she ran across to random beach and the people`s houses until she came to a small mini forest, there forest. No one ever came there. It was there place to be together alone. Spike had found it about a week after her return from the clans. She loved it; it reminded her of the clans, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and everyone else.

"Hello," Spike said pouncing out of the bushes, Cordelia jumped a little. Spike was snickering.

"You know, you might not like me as much without my fur," Cordelia said.

"I`ll like you, with or without fur," Spike stated. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I know," she said.

"Good, now what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, it's almost sunset we could go down to the beach and watch it," Cordelia suggested. She loved watching the sun fall. She loved it more when Spike was with her.

"Ok," Spike said. A normal boyfriend would object saying it was to girly or romantic, not Spike. He knew how much she loved to watch the sun set. "Let`s go."

The two lovers padded to the beach, right below the bluish-orange sky. Sitting on the beach Cordelia pushed Spike over so she could lie on his pelt, using it like a pillow.

The sky itself was a sky blue already. As the sun set the sky slowly got painted orange and purplish. The shiny full moon shone above them. Stars came to appear like Fireworks blazing in the sky. Spike was sound asleep. Cordelia curled up in a ball and fell asleep right by him, under the stars.

**Unknown tom POV**

Hollyleaf. That cursed name. I will have my revenge, if it's the last thing I do.

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze yawned and padded out of his den. Cinderheart was by the fresh-kill pill and Poppyfrost was by her. _She-cats and there gossip. What will you do without them? _Lionblaze thought. _I suppose I should go hunting. _

Lionblaze was about to leave when Cinderheart stopped him.

"Cinderheart?" he asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can we walk?" she asked.

"Ok," Lionblaze said. He padded out of the stone hollow. Cinderheart followed.

"Here is good," Cinderheart said.

"Ok, what is it you need to talk to me about?" Lionblaze asked.

"Well," she said, not sure how to say what she was going to say.

"Cinderheart, is everything ok?" Lionblaze asked, suddenly worried.

"No, everything is fine just," she said, gazing off into space.

"Spit it out," Lionblaze said, meeting her gaze.

"I`m expecting your kits," Cinderheart explained excitedly.

"Oh," Lionblaze said.

"You're not excited?" Cinderheart said, disappointed.

"I am, just a little shocked," Lionblaze assured her.

"Ok, well that's all I had to say," Cinderheart said. "I`m going back to camp to check with Jayfeather."

"Ok," Lionblaze said. He got up and padded away, not exactly caring where he was going. His mind ran with thoughts, he was excited yes. Shocked, yes. Finally scared, somewhat yes.

"Lionblaze," Someone on the other side on the border called his name. Lionblaze hadn't realized he had padded toward the Windclan border.

Lionblaze looked to see Heathertail standing there looking at him with shining eyes.

Lionblaze sighed. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," she said. For a second Lionblaze thought he was hallucinating. Lionblaze got up and padded over to Heathertail.

"Wha-" Lionblaze asked.

"I`m expecting your kits," Heathertail stated. Lionblaze was beginning to get some major déjà vu. _Oh great Starclan. _He thought. "I`ll meet you here tonight at moonhigh."

Lionblaze nodded and ran into the forest. _Fuck. _Was his only thought.

**Jayfeather POV**

Jayfeather was lofting in his den when he caught the scent of Lionblaze in his den.

"If you're here about Cinderheart, she`s fine and yes expecting your kits," he said.

"I`m picking up some major déjà vu," Lionblaze stated.

"Why?" Jayfeather asked

"Cause Cinderheart and Heathertail are both expecting my kits," Lionblaze said, still in a shocked/dazed state.

"I`ll get some poppy seed," Jayfeather said, padding in the back part of his den where he kept all his herbs. _Now you`ve done it, Lionblaze. _He thought.

Padding back to Lionblaze he feed Lionblaze the seeds and watched his brother fall asleep.

**Now Lionblaze has done it. How can he fix it? Well, that's the brilliant thing about this, he can't do much. **

**R&R. Please point out any mistakes I made, I want this story to be one of my best. **


	6. A Festa to Celebrate

Chapter 4

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia looked around Sierra`s crowded house. As she suspected Sierra invited everyone she could find.

"Yeah," Sierra said moving her way around. She spotted Cordelia leaning up on the door frame. "Killer party right?" Sierra asked her grinning.

"Was this really necessary?" Cordelia yowled back at her over the music.

"Yes," Sierra said.

"Have you seen Spike?" Cordy asked.

"Nope, he said he`d be by later. Meanwhile you have to sing at least one song. As soon as this song is over. OK?" Sierra said.

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked.

"Nope," Sierra said before heading up to Lorne who was DJ'ing.

Cordelia deciding there was no way to get out of singing followed her up to the DJ.

"Ok, Ladies and gents," Lorne started. Cordelia caught sight of Spike moving through the crowd. She smiled. "Time for our big star to sing. We give you Cordelia."

The crowd cheered and yowled. Most of the cats around had heard her before.

"Ok, this is a little song called Lithium," Cordelia said. "Kinnda a work in progress so tell me what you think."

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

Cordelia finished off the song. The crowd yowled and cheered. Not her typical style of music but she enjoyed writing it.

"Hey," a voice made her jump. She always jumped when she was snuck up on. Cordelia turned around to see Spike.

"We should go. Sierra is going to be hunting me down like a cat stalking a mouse," Cordelia said.

"She would," Spike said. "I just got here. There`s you room, no one should be in it."

Spike had a good point. No one should be in her room. She nodded and started to move her way across the dance floor. A slow song came on. Spike stopped.

"Maybe one dance?" He asked. Cordelia couldn't help it. Spike held out his paw and she took it. He pulled her closer.

"I don't dance well," She said.

"Just follow my step," He said. Cordelia wondered where he learned to dance. When he stepped forward she would follow, probably looking like an idiot. He smiled.

"You`re doing fine," He said. She blushed.

After what seemed like an eternity the song finally ended. Cats went back to partying and getting drunk or doing whatever they do in parties like this one.

Spike and Cordelia continued to head toward her room. The second floor was completely deserted.

Coming to her room they both entered.

"Well," Cordelia said. Spike kissed her and pushed on the bed.

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze woke up the next morning. Beside him Cinderheart was stirring. Lionblaze was still a little shocked that she was pregnant with his kits.

"Lionblaze, hunting patrol," Lionblaze barley caught what Brambleclaw said. Looking over at Cinderheart he couldn't help but note that the clan would start to suspect that she was expecting kits. Poppyfrost probably already guessed.

Lionblaze got up and headed out to the forest to hunt, his mind whirling with thoughts.

**Tigerstar POV**

Tigerstar growled. Looking down at the clans below. Sitting there, planning his revenge. _That's perfect. _He thought.

"Hawkfrost, gather the others, we have planning to do," he said. Hawkfrost nodded and padded off into the misty forest.

**Good? Bad? Review please. **

**IMPORTANT: In the next chapter I was thinking of doing a uh how should I put this? Sex scene. Or a bad scene. Also -if you review- please tell me if you think that I should put this scene in. Might be a little much for a T rated story. Or if you're under 11 don't read that chapter but all chaters are important so. I just wanna know what you think before I put it up. **


	7. A Shark in the Water

Chapter 5

**Cordelia POV**

_~Three Days After the Party~_

Cordelia looked at the walls of Caritas. _Something`s going to happen. _She thought to herself. _But what? _

Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
Feeling so lost ticking you off  
Now boy, You know me well  
Said, I'm that kinda feeling  
That kind of soft  
That kind of silly

_I wonder how Lionblaze and Jayfeather are doing? _Cordelia wondered. Looking up to see Willow coming over.

But when I'm in doubt  
I open my mouth  
And words come out,  
words come out like

"How are you Cordy?" Willow asked.

"Fine," Cordelia said. _Fine? I`m far from fine my friend._

Baby there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby there`s a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

Silence. Willow didn't say anything. Cordelia liked have some time to think.

High in the sky  
the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie  
A cry wolf cry  
Rather have you lie  
So that`s why I'm bringing  
some tricks up my sleeve  
for noticing me

Oh yeah

Cordy let her mind wander. Tomorrow she had a recording session.

I wouldn't cause you any harm  
I just want you in my arms  
I can't help  
I can't help myself

Baby there's a shark in the water  
There`s something underneath my bed  
Oh please believe I said  
Baby there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

_What am I doing Friday? Spike probably will be around… _Cordy thought.

Better be soon

Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like april fools  
I'm just winding you up, oh

Jack be nimble  
Jack be quick  
Please don't make to much of it  
It ain`t that serious  
oh ohh ohhhh

Baby there`s a shark in the water  
There`s something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby there`s a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon  
Baby there`s a shark in the water (x3)  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

Cordelia clapped with the crowd. _Crashed on the floor when I moved in. _Cordelia blinked. _That would be a good song. _She thought.

"I have to go," She said.

"Ok," Willow said.

Cordelia got up and went out the door, headed for home, where hopefully she could be alone.

**Ok, first I want to say sorry for not updating in a while. I`ll try to get the next chapter up soon. School is getting really annoying. **

**R&R. **


	8. Surprise

Chapter 6

Cordelia gazed at the wall. The house was silent, only the sound of the heater running was in the room.

The paper in front of her was blank. The music bars held no lines. Only the first bar had a line.

Crashed on the floor when I moved in.

_This little bungalow. _Cordelia thought. _That names the house._

_And some strange new friends. _Cordelia chuckled at the thought. Her strange friends. All of them, strange and loveable in their own way.

She wrote the words on the paper and gazed off again. _What next? _She though.

She looked up at the clock. It was already 11:00. _I stayed up to late again. _She thought.

_Stay up to late and I`m too thin. _She thought. She scribbled it down quickly.

Her mind shifted to Spike.

"Sup Cordy?" Sierra said, barging through the door.

"Ah, now I know what I was missing," Cordelia said.

"You were missing something?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, but I found it," Cordelia said.

"But you just said that you just remembered what you were missing. How could you have found it already?" Sierra asked.

"Think about it," Cordelia said.

"Ok, I`m going to bed," Sierra said, yawning.

"You do that," Cordelia said, taking her music sheets and putting them where Sierra wouldn't find them.

"Night," Sierra called.

"Night," Cordelia called back. Deciding that she needed to sleep, Cordelia got up from where she was sitting and went to her room. Bent on sleep.

The next morning Cordelia sprang out of bed. _Am I late? _She thought. She looked at the clock. Then remembered she had nothing to be late for. No recording session today.

She sighed with relief.

_God. _She thought.

"Yo!" a called sounded from down stairs.

Cordelia got up since Sierra wouldn't and ran down the stairs. She came face to face with a black she-cat with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked

"Selena, and you?" Selena said.

"Cordelia," Cordelia said putting her paw out for a shake. Selena gently shacked her hand.

"So what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked her.

"Looking for Sierra, she does still live here right?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, she`s just sleeping," Cordelia said. Selena walked in and Cordelia followed.

"Ah, why am I not shocked?" Selena asked.

"I wasn't shocked the first day when she was sleeping this late. I`m sure she`d be happy in a coma," Cordelia said.

Selena laughed.

"Sierra," Cordelia called.

A sleepy groan responded to her call.

They both laughed.

"Well she might not be around for a while," Cordelia said.

They both went to sit in the kitchen. While Cordelia hopped up on the counter, Selena leaned on the refrigerator.

"So how do you know Sierra?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Selena asked.

"Tell me what?" Cordelia asked.

"That were sisters," Selena said.

Cordelia fainted.

"Are you ok?" Selena asked as Cordelia pulled herself off the floor.

"Yeah but could you repeat that?" Cordelia asked.

"Were sisters," Selena said slowly.

"Ok, no she didn't tell me and uh, you look nothing alike," Cordelia said. "You look more like me, and were not even related."

Cordelia knew she shouldn't say this. She didn't look anything like Lionblaze or Jayfeather, did she? Maybe a little like Jayfeather but not Lionblaze.

"I look more like my father," Selena said. Yeah, so did she.

"Selena?" Sierra asked coming in.

"Sierra," Selena said.

Sierra ran right into Selena, hugging her.

"I missed you," Sierra said.

"You to," Selena said.

"So I see you met Cordy," Sierra said.

"Yeah, she seems nice," Selena said.

"So how is everyone?" Sierra asked.

"Good," Selena said.

"Anyone else here confused?" a new voice said.

Cordy`s heart leapt. She raised her paw.

"Ok good," Spike said, coming over and kissing her.

"Sierra, do these cats always just come in?" Selena asked.

"Uh yeah, Mi casa es su casa," Sierra said.

Selena looked confused.

"My home is your home," Cordelia translated.

"Oh," Selena said.

"Besides, as long as I like here he`ll just come in," Cordelia said.

"So who`s up for a big dinner?" Sierra asked. "If we all pitch in we can afford Linguine`s."

"Ha, in your dreams Sierra," Cordelia said. Linguine`s was the most _Fancy_ and_ Expensive _place in town. Almost no one could afford it.

"Aw, come Cordy," Sierra said, looking at her with her big begging eyes. Out of all of them Cordy had the most money, they couldn't afford it without her.

"Oh, alright," Cordelia said.

"Yes, we can leave later," Sierra said. "Come on Selena, I`ll show you around."

"Good luck," Cordelia called as Sierra dragged her sister out the door.

* * *

**R&R. I`ll try to update Sunday. Please don't kill me if I don't update in a while. I have Volleyball practice and homework. I`ll make it up to you sometime. **


	9. Songs

Chapter 7

Cordelia padded slowly next to Spike.

"So did you know Sierra had a sister?" Spike asked.

"Not until today I didn't," Cordelia said.

"Hm," Spike said.

He kissed her. Sparks fly.

Lionblaze groaned. Cinderheart had moved to the Nursery. He didn't feel right. Once again.

"Lionblaze?" Jayfeather asked, coming up.

"What?" Lionblaze moaned.

"Well, uh, how should I say this?" Jayfeather said, struggling for words.

"What?" Lionblaze repeated, more serious this time.

"Well, Cinderheart, she has Greencough!" Jayfeather said.

"WHAT?" Lionblaze shouted.

"I`m so cold," Cordelia said. _Damn snow. _She thought as she trudged through the snow.

Cordelia shock off when she entered her and Sierra`s house.

Selena wasn't around. Neither was Sierra. This couldn't end well.

She didn't really know Selena but if she was anything like Sierra it wouldn't end well.

_Well, SOME alone time before they come home and get in more trouble. _Cordelia thought.

Cordelia looked up at the counter. An empty bottle was on it. She grabbed it and started spinning it.

_Now I`m spinning an empty bottle, little old me. _She thought. If only her group of friends were here. They`d play spin the bottle. All of them. Her, Sierra, Spike, Mina, Soma.

_Now we`re spinning empty bottles, just the five of us. _She thought. It came to her. Cordelia got up and got out her new song lyrics she started. Grabbing a pan she wrote the next line so she had:

Crashed on the floor when I moved in.  
This little bungalow and some strange new friends.  
Stay up to late and I`m too thin.

Now we`re spinning empty bottles, just the five of us.

Cordelia was proud of herself. She came up with all that in two days alone. Normally she was slower.

"Cordelia!" Sierra yowled coming in nosily.

"What did you get into trouble with NOW?" Cordelia asked. "And do I have to move out for a few days while it passes?"

"Nope. No trouble," Sierra.

"Isn't that a miracle," Cordelia said.

"It's so cold out there," Selena announced coming in.

"Boy isn't it," Sierra said.

"God Sierra turn on the heat," Selena said.

"Sorry, it's on already, Cordy beat you to it," Sierra said.

Cordelia grinned.

"Hey, what are you working on?" Sierra asked, out of the blue.

"Nothing," Cordelia said.

"Hey, I think there`s a game tonight, who`s in?" Sierra asked.

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?" Cordelia asked little sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, don't jinx us," Sierra said.

With a sigh, Cordelia got up and headed up the stairs to get ready.

**Short Chapter 7. R&R. I might update tomorrow. My plans are still kinnda in the air. **


	10. 20 Questions

Chapter 8

Cordelia stared. Selena grinned.

"Really?" she said.

Selena didn't lose the grin. "Of course."

"Kirby? Really? Kirby?" Cordelia growled. To pass the time, she and Selena started to play twenty questions.

"Yup, your turn," Selena said.

"Fine, give me a sec," Cordelia said. A minute passed before she signaled Selena to go.

"Alright, can it fly?" Selena asked.

"No," Cordy answered.

"Is it colorful?"

"Kinda."

"Is it real?"

"No."

"Is it from a video game?"

"Yes."

"Is it old?"

"Yeah."

"Is it big?"

"Not really."

"Is it from Mario?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Toad?"

"No."

"Is it a Gumba?"

"No."

"Does it appear in more than 3 games?"

"Yes."

"Is it like something that exist or existed?"

"Pretty much."

"Is it human?"

"No."

"Is it yellow?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any red on it?"

"Yes."

"Is it green?"

"Yup."

"Is it blue?"

"Yeah."

"What are blue, green, yellow and red?"

"My thing I`m thinking of."

"Is it multicolored?"

"No, not at once."

"Does it have sharp teeth?"

"No."

"Is it Mario it a clown costume?"

"What? No."

"Then what it?"

"Yoshi."

"You ass."

Cordelia grinned.

"Well, I have to go," Selena said.

"Bye, better luck next time," Cordelia said in a mocking voice.

Selena scowled at her as she left.

As she left, Spike walking in with a smile on his face.

"You know how much that just made my day?" Cordelia asked Spike.

"What, I didn't do anything," Spike said.

"Just you being here makes my day," Cordelia said to him.

"Then I`m guessing you had a rough day," Spike said coming over and kissing her. She smiled at him.

"Can we go before Sierra comes back and finds us?" Cordelia asked him.

"Of course. What will it be, dinner or a movie?" Spike asked her.

"Can`t we just walk?" Cordelia said.

The two left the house and walked down the beach. The sandy ground blowing with the light wind in the air. The wet darker sand stayed solid in one place.

The sunset sunk down, shooting across the water. Light colors painted the sky. Red, oranges faded into a lavender purple as night dawned near.

The orange sun almost blended with the sky.

"It`s beautiful, isn`t it. One of the most beautiful things I`ve ever seen," Cordelia said.

"Second most beautiful thing," Spike said turning to her.

Cordelia sighed. It would be winter soon and walks like this would be almost impossible.

"What month is it?" Cordelia asked. She had lost count with all the craziness of her life.

"November, a week until Thanksgiving," Spike said. _That close to the holidays already? Time sure flies._ Cordelia thought.

"I`ll have to get stuff for dinner soon," Cordelia said knowing Sierra wouldn't to save her life.

White specks from the sky started to fall. Cordelia recognized the cold white specks as snowflakes.

"It's snowing!" she announced excitedly. As much as she hated snow it was fun to play in. It made her feel like a kit again.

"Want to go in?" Spike asked. She smiled.

"Race ya," she said playfully. Spike ran towards her house followed by her. She caught up to him and got in front of him. No matter how much stronger Spike was compared to her she was always faster.

When to two finally got up to the house Cordelia ran straight in. the snow was getting heaver. Once Spike caught up to her the two cats looked at each other.

"No fair," Spike said panting a little.

"How is it not fair?" Cordelia asked.

"It just is. Everyone knows you're faster than me. I didn't stand a chance," Spike said.

Cordelia grinned at him. "Well, have a little fun."

"Oh I will," Spike said. Spike softly lunged at her. She was taken by surprise and didn't have time to react. Spike pinned her down and she kicked at him and rolled away. He got up.

"You're good," Spike said.

"I`ve been trained," Cordelia said.

"That`s right," Spike said remembering. Cordelia ran forward with the intent to tackle him but tripped. She fell forward and landed right on top of Spike.

"That is so not what I wanted to do," Cordelia said.

"Really now," Spike said.

"Were back!" Sierra announced loudly.

Sierra and Selena walked into the room to find Cordelia on Spike.

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something.

"Don`t want to know," Selena said.

"What were you to doing? Sex? Was it sex? I bet it was. Next time could you please go upstairs?" Sierra said.

"Sierra, I tripped," Cordelia said.

"Sure you did," Sierra said. Cordelia sighed and got up of Spike.

"What`s for dinner?" Selena asked.

"Whatever you get," Cordelia said flatly. She really didn't want to make dinner tonight.

Selena shrugged. "I`ll make some spaghetti or something."

"Call me," Cordelia said going into the game room. Spike followed.

"You know we weren't going to-" Spike started.

"Yes Spike, I know, now let's drop the conversation before Sierra started to pry," Cordelia said.

Spike just nodded as Cordelia turned on the TV.

**Well, long. I don't remember the last time I updated this so sorry if it was a long time. **

**I`ll update when I can. **


	11. Playing in the Snow

Chapter 9

**Jayfeather POV**

"Jayfeather?" Moonpaw said as she went through the herbs they had.

"Yeah?" Jayfeather said.

"I think we need more Poppy Seed," Moonpaw said.

"You think or you know?" Jayfeather said. How can you think we need more?

"I know," Moonpaw said.

"I'll ask Brightheart to get some more later. Maybe some Catmint to. We need more, more cats are getting sick. I hope it doesn't turn into a breakout," Jayfeather said. Over the past days two more cats had gotten Greencough.

"I can go get some now," Moonpaw offered.

Jayfeather looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Yes," Monnpaw said.

Jayfeather nodded and the little she-cat scurried off.

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia gazed at the snow. Sierra was _somewhere. _

"If she ruins my pelt she'll be my new coat," Cordelia hissed.

Sierra must not have heard her because she ran right through the snow and using her tail, slapped Cordelia with freshly fallen snow.

"SIERRA!" Cordelia shouted. It would have sounded scary, had she not be laughing.

"I got you! I got you good!" Sierra said. She layed down and started rolling in the snow. When she was done snow was all over her.

Cordelia laughed. "For someone who is always complaining about how cold the snow is, you sure love to play in it."

"Not funny," Sierra said. "I`m cold."

"WELL DUH!" Cordelia said. "Its like 10 below zero and you were just rolling in SNOW!"

"Oh yeah!" Sierra said.

Cordelia sighed and headed inside. She would get no where with Sierra right now.

Inside, Selena had water running.

"I think so," she was saying.

"Selena, who ya talking to?" Cordelia called.

A light colored she-cat came out and tackled Cordelia.

"ME!" she said.

"Oh God, Bubbles," Cordelia said.

"Happy to see me?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, will you get off of me?" Cordelia said. Bubbles hopped off of Cordy and she got up off the ground.

"Sierra's playing in the snow," Cordelia said.

"Well, I hope she has fun," Selena said.

"Well, I'll catch you later," Bubbles said.

"I'm going for a walk," Cordelia said.

She bolted out the door.

_Later…_

"Tally Ho!" a voice said from above.

Cordelia looked up to see non other than Socks there.

"Socks! Its been awhile," Cordelia said.

"Yes, it has," Socks said. "So, what crazy thing are you up to now?"

"Nothing yet," Cordelia said.

"Well, tell me when something crazy comes up," Socks said.

"I`ll make sure to do that," Cordelia said.

With that she turned around and headed home.

About half way there Cordelia looked around to realize that she wasn't alone.

"Hollyleaf," the figure said.

**End chapter 9. Who wants to guess who the figure is? I might give you uh, I don't know. Probably nothing, hehehe. Sorry its really short. **


	12. The Great Collage Search

Chapter 10

"_Hollyleaf," the figure said. _

Cordelia started at the figure. She looked closer to see that the figure standing there was Breezepelt.

Her half brother Breezepelt. He did NOT look very happy to see her.

"I am going to kill you," he said. Cordelia hissed at him. He launched himself at her but, something blocked him. He growled and tried again. Once again something blocked his way.

"This is not the last you`ve seen of me!" he hissed before fading away.

Cordelia blinked where he disappeared before turning around and running home.

_Two days later…_

Cordelia layed in her bed and thought. About two days ago. Was that really Breezepelt? Or just an illusion her brain thought up? Did someone make him appear? Was it his ghoast, back for revenge?

She sighed and got up and headed downstairs. It was quite except for the space heater running. Selena was asleep on the couch.

The white snow outside glared in the window. Blankets covered the ground, as if keeping it protected from the outside.

The wind blow the bare tree branches around, as if an army were defending its land against an enemy.

It was cold.

Grabbing a scarf off the hooks near the door, Cordelia went outside and headed slowly towards the school.

Each step sunk her paw like a ship, sinking into the water. Cordelia pushed the snow away and forced her way through. Looking over, she saw the snow bank Sierra had hid in before she jumped on her. She smiled at the memory.

Once again trekking on through the snow, she finally got to the snow plowed town. The streets looked paved with ice as she crossed, unseething her claws for grip.

On the sidewalks she made her way through the town. Stopping quickly at the diner Bubbles worked in. Bubbles, served her and she was once again on her way.

After her long trek she finally made it to the place she was headed to: the school. Collage. After a semester of very long High School, she was finally close to graduating. She had until spring. She didn't want to go far for Collage, she liked it her so a small community collage worked for her.

So, she headed in the school, ready to explore.

It was big. A small gift store opened to the right and a very bored looking cat ran it. Banners ran along the halls with purples and blues and blacks showing.

There was a door that lead to a outside space but Cordelia didn't want to go back outside yet so she spun around and looked at some more of the school. The campus itself wasn't that big but big enough for her so, she once again headed for home, as some of the classes started to get out.

**New update! I know I should have mentioned Cordelia being in school but it kind of popped into my head! **

**Now, I bet you weren't expecting Breezepelt. I got a lot of Tigerstars! I`ll try to update tomorrow but I might not get to it, sorry if I don't. **


	13. Gone

Chapter 11

**Cordelia POV**

After Soma and Mina's marriage the wedding reception took place in a golf club. No golfing took place but it was fun otherwise. The place was decorated with white and light yellow flowers. Tables had white tablecloths on and the table with the food had flowery center pieces in lavender vases. A area of the floor was cleared and showed the wooden bored that covered the ground. Cordelia sat not far of next to a rounded table with a white tablecloth and Mina sat diagonally across from her.

"Ok, so, your married now," Cordelia said a plate on the table next to her.

"Yup!" Mina said enthusiastically. "So, have you and Spike ever thought of getting married?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Not really."

"You should, you two are perfect for each other," Mina said.

"So have you ever thought of having kids?" Cordelia asked.

"HELL NO," Mina said. "At least not yet."

"I think you could do it," Cordelia said. "Lord knows I can't!"

"You think? I think you could," Mina said.

"No,"

"Yes."

"Come one Cordelia!" a new voice spoke up.

Both girls looked up to see Willow coming over.

"Where am I going?" Cordelia asked her.

Willow looked confused. "No where, except the dance floor," Willow said.

"No," Cordelia said.

"Yes," Willow said before grabbing her paw and leading- dragging- her over to where no other than Zac and Jay were waiting.

"Surprise, surprise," Cordelia said. "You are honestly the last people I expected to see here."

"Were not _that _bad," Zac said.

"I didn't even know you knew Mina and Some," Cordelia said.

"My dear, we know just about everyone around here," Jay said.

"Did you just say 'My dear'?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, I did. How are you Willow?" Zac said.

"Get the hell out of my sight Zac," Willow said.

"See, you still love me," he said.

"Bull shit," Willow said. "Lets go."

Cordelia let Willow drag her away from Zac and Jay.

"Aren't those two the most annoying cats you've ever met?" Willow said once they were safely away.

"Yeah, Jay just seems like the guy who does what everyone tells him to," Cordelia said.

"I remember him before he met Zac," Willow said.

"Really? What was he like?" Cordelia asked, her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Well, he was the most caring cat you could ever meet," Willow started. "Really smart too. All straight As."

"Really? He doesn't seem like the brightest cat known to man," Cordelia said confusion in her voice. _Jay? Smart? Wow, he sure has changed._

"Oh yes, very smart. We dated for a LONG time. Some even said we _would _get married after high school," Willow said. "Then he met Zac. Zac, I don't know, changed him. First it was just breaking little rules and annoying the crap out of everyone. Then he dropped out. Him being around Zac caused me to break up with him." Cordelia caught a tear coming out of her eye. "Well, Zac then got the bright idea of asking me out. That relationship didn't last long. Then, I finally gave up on Jay and moved on. God I miss the old Jay."

Cordelia smiled warmly at her. "Zac is a bastard."

Willow smiled sadly at her. "Yes he is."

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze padded into camp, his jaws filled with a mouse and a squirrel. Cinderheart was better since her small Greencough infection she finally got over.

Jayfeather checked up on her at least once a day.

Lionblaze put his prey into the fresh kill pile before once again, heading out of camp.

**Chapter 11, done! I'll update when I can. **


	14. Wanders with the Mind Everywhere

Chapter 12

**Cordelia POV**

A few days after the Wedding, Cordelia found herself loafing around and daydreaming. Thinking. Watching.

Since the Wedding Zac and Jay decided to make themselves right at home. Willow wouldn't go out at all because of fear she that she would run into them. If she _did _go out it was with herself, Sierra or one of her closest friends. Cordelia resented the two toms but it was heard when they both stared at her when she went out.

Soma and Mina were on there honeymoon. _Lucky them. _Cordelia thought as she gazed out the window of the _Dia Pizza Noche. _One of the only Pizza places in town and in Cordelia's point of veiw, the best.

_Dia Pizza Noche _was decorated with posters of _The Beatles _and pizza slices. One said _If it dosen't kill you it better run fast. _Cordelia found that quite funny.

The _Dia Pizza Noche's _owner was a light brown housecat named Leaf. Leaf's owners always let her out so she was around the resturant _a lot._

"So, how are you Cordelia?" Leaf asked as she came in. The little brown tom at the counter yawned and left. Leaf didn't have many employees cos she was almost always around.

"Good," Cordelia said back.

"Are you sure? You seem much more… distant than usual," Leaf said.

Cordelia stared at her for a second. She could tell Leaf just about anything, she wouldn't tell.

"Yeah," Cordelia confessed. "Jay. And Zac."

"What did those two do now?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing," Cordelia said. "It's just. It seems like they do what they do because they have nothing better to do. Like if people were nicer to them…" she started to trail off.

Leaf sat and listened.

"I know, its stupid and I'm probably wasting your time but its nice to tell someone those thoughts," Cordelia said.

Leaf smiled at her. "I'm always here Cordelia, you can talk any time."

Leaf always seemed to have more wisdom than a normal cat her age.

"Thanks Leaf," Cordelia said. "Can I have my pizza now?"

Leaf nodded and got up and headed to the kitchen.

Later on Cordelia wandered the town square, looking at each vender. One was selling Cheese and other was selling small toys and knickknacks to passing cats. A fruit vender was crying out "sale" trying to get customers. Cats were busy and all over the place. A usual Saturday morning. Down a right ally way Cordelia saw the familiar gray radio station. In front of it Lil`Green was scurrying around, trying to clean things up and yelling at Miley. Cordelia chuckled and kept walking.

Every once and a while a cat would smile at her or wave or say hi and she would polity reasoned with a 'hi' or a wave.

One voice caught her attention. "Hey Cordelia."

Cordelia stopped and turned around to see Lilah running on the cobble stone streets toward her. Cordelia started up again once Lilah caught up to her and started walking.

"What ya doin?" she asked.

"Walking, thinking," Cordelia said.

"Well, lets get lunch. I. Am. Starving." Lilah said punctuating each word.

"Really? I just ate," Cordelia said.

"Damn," Lilah said. "Well I can eat at a café around here and you can get something to drink or a cake or something."

Cordelia shrugged and followed Lilah into a small café on the row of shops and restaurants around the square.

"So, how's the record sessions going?" Lilah asked as the waitress brought her food.

"Good," Cordelia said. Lilah quickly gulped up the spaghetti as Cordelia talked about her record deals. Cordelia slowly ate her Chocolate Drizzle cake and watched Lilah eat.

When Lilah was done she looked up at Cordelia. Cordelia chuckled at Lilah who had spaghetti all over her face and by the way she looked at Cordelia, one might think she was five.

"Lilah," Cordelia said.

"Yeah?"

"You have spaghetti sauce all over you."

Lilah smiled and laughed. She got up and headed to the bathroom to wash her face off. When she came back it looked like she never had the spaghetti.

Once the two she-cats paid they went their separate ways. Lilah went back to work and Cordelia continued with her thinking.

"Cordelia," a new voice sounded as she wandered towards the exit of the Town Square. Once again she turned around and waited for someone to catch up- this time it was Sierra, not Lilah.

"Hi," she said as she ran into Cordelia, knocking them both to the ground. Sierra laughed as she climbed off of Cordelia.

"Hello Sierra," Cordelia said.

"Where ya going?" Sierra asked.

"Home," Cordelia replied.

"Great, lets go," Sierra said.

Cordelia followed Sierra through the Town Square and out to the familiar outskirts of the city, away from all the busy cats bustling about.

As soon as Cordelia and Sierra got home, Cordelia flopped on the couch and smelled the familiar scent of cookies.

"I think Selena;s been in the kitchen," Cordelia said.

Sierra went into the kitchen and a few seconds later Cordelia heard a shout from Selena.

"Paws off," Selena half shouted half growled from the kitchen. Cordelia laughed as Sierra quickly retreated to the living room.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny," Sierra said.

"It is a little," Cordelia replied.

Sierra stuck her tongue out at Cordelia before going into the game sighed and got out the deck of cards and started a game of solitaire.

* * *

**Another long one. Now, I hope to get something exciting going on soon so, keep watching out for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be long like this one. ^^ **


	15. Stuck in the Middle of Life

Chapter 13

Cordelia couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _Very _wrong. She sighed and quickly headed out of the empty Caritas building. On her way home she gazed at the sky. Dark clouds swarmed it, covering the normally clear blue sky.

"That can't be good," Cordelia muttered under her breath. She never did like rain. She slowly picked up the pace as it started to sprinkle on the ground. After a while she was full out running home and after getting her pelt soaked, she finally made it home.

Sierra was nowhere to be seen. The fire place was empty and all the lights were off.

Cordelia quickly shock herself off and headed up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing her music that was still in the process of writing. She got the piece mostly done.

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's black leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

Cordelia stared at the lyrics for what seemed like an eternity until she took a pencil out of the cup on her side table and wrote down another set of lyrics and put them to music on her guitar. After what seemed like hours she put the guitar down shoved the music in her folder and put it away. Curled up on her bed and slept,letting the storm fly by outside.

_Someplace else…_

Cordelia`s eyes opened, not to her bed room but to a mist covered road surrounded by dark, lifeless trees. _This place looks familiar. _Cordelia thought to herself.

"Hello again, my dear Hollyleaf," a low whisper feel into the wind. Cordelia's head shot up and her whiskers started to twitch. She looked around the line of trees and the dead bushes. She slowly got up and started to walk down the beaten path.

Whispers kept coming in the wind. Whispering stuff like "You're ours now Hollyleaf" and "Welcome back Holyleaf".

Cordelia faintly recognized the voices. She slowly moved through the forest while the voices plagued her. The road twisted left and right until it finally came to a clearing. Dead grass lay around and darkness from the sky surrounded the clearing. Cordelia scanned the clearing for a threat and her eyes stopped on the center of the clearing. Fear shot through her.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was Tigerstar. Breezepelt, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost stood behind him.

And Tigerstart had a smirk on his face that showed Cordelia that she was screwed.

Very screwed,

**Dun dun dun. Lol. Cliffhandger (kind of). I'll try to update as soon as I can, if I can I will later today. I have no idea. I'm trying to get this story done ASAP but still make it good. **

**If anyone has suggestions for me your welcome to tell me. **

**Thanks.**

**~Willowfur **


	16. Little Conversations, Big Plans

Chapter 14

Tigerstar stared at Cordelia with intensity. His gaze deep with hatred.

"Hollyleaf," he said.

"Tigerstar," Cordelia said right back at him.

"It is a pleasure to see you here," Tigerstar said smug.

"Really? I could think of a 100 different places I want to be right now," Cordelia shot back at Tigerstar. "Am I dead?"

"No," Tigerstar said. "Not yet at least."

Fear shot through Cordelia. She didn't let Tigerstar or his slaves see.

"So now that you have me here, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Tigerstar flashed a quick smile. "You'll see."

Cordelia's eyes never left Tigerstar. She finally had to gaze away from him. Cordelia quickly turned around and ran back the way she came. When the edge of the clearing came she went out but something blocked her way.

"Trying to leave Hollyleaf?" Breezepelt said.

"No, I did that because I felt like it," Cordelia said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Breezpelt growled at her remark.

"How do you deal with it Tigerstar? I know Breezeplet's got a temper," Cordelia said to Tigerstar. Tigerstar just shrugged.

"I do not have a temper!" Breezpelt shouted.

Cordelia snorted. "Yeah you do."

For the first time Cordelia realized that Brokenstar had disappeared. "What happened to Brokestar?"

"No clue," Tigerstar said.

"Well, don't you keep a good track of you slaves," Cordelia said.

Tigerstar growled.

"So how do you plan on "punishing" me because I stopped your little plans. That's the reason I'm here, isn't it?" Cordelia said.

"Well, I was just thinking of torturing you," Tigerstar said.

"How classic," I said.

"If you must know, I was planning on trapping you here, and a few other cats and watching you all fight to the death," Tigerstar said. "Breezepelt and Brokenstar didn't like the idea for lord knows why reasons."

"Well that must suck," Cordelia said. "So what do you plan on doing with these other cats?"

Tigerstar shrugged his broad shoulders. "No clue, haven't gotten that far."

"You didn't plan this whole revenge thing very well did you?" Cordelia said.

"No, I was eager to start and I didn't plan very far ahead. Its unlike me," Tigerstar said with a sigh.

_Am I really having a conversation with Tigerstar? _Cordelia thought to herself. _Yeah, I really am._

"Ah, Brokenstar is back," Tigerstar said.

Cordelia blinked before realizing a second time that Brokenstar had left. Brokenstar, had in his mouth, some sharp metal sticks and a box of matches. _Where did they get the matches and the metal? _Cordelia wondered. It took Cordelia a minute to process what was going to happen in her brain.

Then it came to her. They were going to torture her. With hot pokers.

Tigerstar grinned before taking some wood and starting a fire. Breezepelt came back with some chains. Cordelia didn't realize he left too. Breezepelt looked smug as he chained her to a tree.

It seemed like hours before Tigerstar got up, took a long sharp piece of metal in his mouth and moved it across her stomach. She whimpered a little. Tigerstar seemed to take pleasure in this.

It wasn't long before Tigerstar took the piece and shoved it right into her.

Cordelia's eyes widened and she let out a blood curling scream.


	17. Torture

Chapter 15

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze sighed as he padded into the Warriors den. He had been hunting all day. Drifting into darkness, his min wandered to Hollyleaf, living safely as a loner, day's journey away.

The next morning Lionblaze got up and padded to Bramblestar's den. Brakenfur and Sorreltail were sharing tongues below the Highledge. He hopped up the den.

"Bramblestar, can I come in?" he called.

"Granted," he said back. Lionblaze entered the den and came face to face with his leader Bramblestar. The tom hadn't been leader for long. A fox had taken Firestar's last life two moons ago. The whole lake mourned over his death.

"So, Lionblaze, what's on your mind?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well," Lionblaze started. "I was thinking, that maybe I might be able to go and see Hollyleaf soon or something."

Bramblestar stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly. "Alright Lionblaze, if you want to go see your sister that's fine with me. But, take someone with you and tell me before you leave."

"Yes Bramblestar," Lionblaze said, dipping his head respectfully. Lionblaze quickly left the den and looked around the camp. _I can't take Jayfeather, Cinderheart is expecting kits and Poppyfrost? Hollyleaf and her were friends…_

Lionblaze sighed. This would be harder than he thought.

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia pulled on the chains that held her to the large pine tree. Her captors had come and left over the course of the past few days, she thought it was a few days. She had lost count a while ago.

_Had _it been a few days? Tigerstar said he came here every day, at least once. He had come and gone at least 10 times. Cordelia tried to do the math in her head.

She was just too tired to think. She sighed and rested her head on the tree. She slowly feel asleep against the uncomfortable wood.

* * *

Cordelia's eyes opened to come face to face with Tigerstar. The large tabby grinned with satisfaction.

"Hello again," he said.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tigerstar said, smug.

Then Tigerstar pounced on her.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING! M RATED SCENE! (Cos I'm a heartless bitch. Lolz, no really)**

**The M rated part goes until the next BOLD print. Readers under the ages of 12 should NOT be reading. Unless you want to be brave.**

**Now, without further ado…**

Tigerstar landed in Cordelia, straddling her. She started to squirm, realizing what was about to happen. Tigerstar started to pin her down. He liked her belly fur as she tried to break free from his strong hold. At last Cordelia stopped struggling.

Tigerstar went up to her ear and whispered "why did you stop struggling? I like it when you struggle."

Cordelia let out a high pitched scream. Tigerstar started, once again, licking her belly fur. She didn't struggle. Tigerstar grinned as he finally made it down to her core. He lick it, his tongue went in and out. Cordelia couldn't help it anymore, she moaned loud.

"You know Hollyleaf, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this," Tigerstar said. Cordelia didn't answer. Tigerstar dragged himself back up to look Cordelia right in the eye. "Is that right Hollyleaf?" Cordelia shook her head no. Tigerstar clearly didn't believe her.

Cordelia felt Tigerstar's paw snake its way down her sides. It finally came to her opening. Tigerstar smiled and thrusted his paw in her. Like his tongue, it started to go in and out. Tigerstar kept repeating as Cordelia moaned constantly. Finally Tigerstar stopped this too.

Cordelia stopped moaning and looked at Tigerstar.

"You Son of a Bitch," Cordelia chocked out.

Tigerstar grinned smugly before, at last, entering her. Cordelia thrashed and moaned but Tigerstar had an iron grip on her. Cordelia looked down at where he had entered her. Cordelia's eyes widened. No way in _hell _was he going to fit all the way in her.

Tigerstar didn't seem notice or care because he trusted out of her and back in. He repeated this, getting deeper in everytime.

Cordelia screamed loudly.

"That's right," Tigerstar said. "Scream for me bitch."

And Cordelia did. Very loudly. She felt herself slowly going to a climax. A climax she didn't want. She tried to once again to push him off, but she once again failed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cordelia let out a loud scream and climaxed. Tigerstar grinned and climaxed himself. He pulled off of her and headed away.

He turned his neck to look at her one more time before leaving. "Just wait till next time your slut; we'll have even more fun."

Cordelia just laid there.

**M scene is OVER. You may continue reading if you wish. Lolz.**

Cordelia laid there for lord knows how long. Was this supposed to be a punishment? She couldn't move. To be honest, she didn't want to.

Over all, she felt _violated. _She weakly looked down at herself. Blood was pouring out from between her back legs.

Cordelia let out a small, croaking sob as she laid there, unmoving.

* * *

**And there you have it. NO CORDELIA IS NOT DEAD!**

**I know the sex/rape scene is not good. I'm not used to writing those types of scenes with cats. Hey, I tried.**

**Yes, I know it could be longer but I'm not good with long scenes. I'm sorry, that's just how it is. **


	18. Escape

Chapter 16

Cordelia's eyes fluttered open. Tigerstar had come and gone the past week. Every time with some new type of torture. _God, is he ever going to run out of ideas? _She though. Cordelia sighed and shook her head back and forth. She had to get out of here. She pulled on the ropes again, trying to get the closer to her teeth. Bending forward, she snapped one of the coils around her paws. Trying again, she tried to snap more of the rope. She failed.

Cordelia sighed again and pulled on the ropes. They didn't even loosen. After a while she gave up.

Just in time for Tigerstar to come out of the shadows…

* * *

Lionblaze slowly walked up to the familiar house that Sierra and Cordelia lived in. He hesitated. Would Cordelia even be there? If she wasn't, would her friends remember him? Would they attack him? He could win yes but he didn't want to hurt them. Suddenly the door flung open. A shaking Sierra stood there.

"Lionblaze," she said. "Come in, I'm cold enough."

Lionblaze entered her house. For the first time he realized that he had never officially came into Cordelia's shared house. He felt like a stranger.

"You're here to see Cordelia I presume," Sierra said. "She's sleeping upstairs."

Lionblaze followed a shivering Sierra up the stairs and into a room. Cordelia was fast asleep on the bed, the covers twisted. There was a tint of red showing. Lionblaze frowned at this. Could that possibly be blood? He looked at Sierra with a questioning look.

Sierra looked as confused as Lionblaze. She shrugged. Lionblaze approached Cordelia's body slowly. He took a sniff. It was defiantly blood on the sheets. Was it the Dark Forest? _No, impossible. _Then again, lots of things were possible.

"I'm going downstairs," Sierra said, she left the room. Lionblaze looked at Cordelia for a few more minutes before turning and following.

As he left the room, Lionblaze collapsed in front of the door.

When Lionblaze opened his eyes he found himself in The Dark Forest. It hadn't changed since the last time he was here.

Lionblaze sniffed the air. Nothing came. He slowly got up and started to pad down the beaten path, and if his memory served, right towards the clearing he met Tigerstar in every night.

When he entered the clearing he found it completely deserted.

Since he wasn't leaving anytime soon, Lionblaze left the clearing. Wandering around when a sharp, piercing scream filled the air. Lionblaze took off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

When Lionblaze got to the sight of the scream, he didn't like what he saw. No Dark Forest cats were around but there was Cordelia, tied up to a tree with silver chains that had blood on them. Cordelia was knocked out. Lionblaze went over to unchain her when Tigerstar attacked. The fight was quick. His sharp claws racked Lionblaze's side. Lionblaze doubled over in shock before shaking it off and attacking. Lionblaze clawed at Tigerstar and stepped back to avoid them before ramming at Lionblaze. Lionblaze fell the ground.

"Now, did you really think you could beat me?" Tigerstar asked him.

"Yeah, I do thing that," Lionblaze said. Lionblaze lunged at Tigerstar's neck and snapped it with his teeth. Tigerstar fell, dead. Lionblaze sighed in relief.

The ground started to shake and the trees fell down.

"Lionblaze!" Lionblaze looked up to see Cordelia up shouting at him. A bright light came up and both of them fell into unconscious.

* * *

**? POV**

"_Shaken to a fall, the Dark Forest has fallen with all its members."_

* * *

Cordelia opened her eyes to find herself back at her bed room. It slowly came back to her. Lionblaze and Tigerstar's fight, the torture. All of it. Over at the door, Lionblaze was stirring.

Sierra walked in. "Oh, you two are awake. Good. Selena has food made downstairs." She said then left. _Right, Selena can cook. Sierra can't. _

The two cats went downstairs. Dinner was chatty. Of course, Sierra was there so there would be chatter.

Lionblaze and Cordelia caught up on each other.

And time passed on. Routine came back to Cordelia's life. Days pasted when Spike came for a visit.

"Hey Cordelia, want to go for a walk?" Spike asked, coming in. The sun was just about to set on the beach. The snow was long gone, finally colors were returning to the town cats world. Lionblaze was asleep on the couch.

"Sure," Cordelia said getting up and following Spike.

The beach was chilly as the sun set. The sand made little sounds as the two cats padded down the beach. Spike seemed nervous about something.

"You ok?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe, I really don't know. Nervous yes," Spike said.

"About what?"

"About this," Spike said. "Cordelia, your beautiful, no question. And I don't know much about relationships because I'm the clueless bastard. I don't know if it's too soon for this but," Spike paused and got a silver ring out with a diamond in its place at the top. "Will you marry me?"

Cordelia looked at him. "Yes, yes of course I will!" she shouted before falling right into Spike, felling tears in her eyes.

* * *

**I know, this is going to be a bad ending but hey. I'm getting a little bored with this story. Um, one more chapters. It will be up tonight. **


	19. Epilouge

Epilogue

Lionblaze went home soon after the wedding. Cordelia moved in with Spike(taking a good chunk of her stuff, which she joked was old and she needed to get new stuff anyways) and they even got around to having kits.

"Alli! Stop it!" Rue shouted her black pelt bristling.

"I didn't do anything!" Alli shouted, Alli had looked exactly like her father.

"Oh, stop it you two. Aunt Sierra's coming over later to watch you while I go out with your father," Cordelia shouted at the two kits. "Where's your brother?"

"We don't know," Alli and Rue said at the same time.

"Cameron," Cordelia shouted. She went into the kitchen to find a small dark brown tabby sitting on the counter, eating from a bag of potato chips. "Cameron! I told you no more!"

"Sorry mom," Cameron said putting the chips away.

"Looks like you have your paws full," Sierra said coming through the door.

"You have no idea," Cordelia said.

Spike was waiting at the door.

"They'll be fine, go have a good time," Sierra said. Cordelia nodded before leaving with Spike. Having a great night, leaving Sierra with three trouble making kits.

**The End. **

**I know crappy ending, I just really wanted to get this done and move to a new project. Maybe someday I'll do a rewrite. Also, look out for more from the gang, just because I'm done with Hollyleaf/Cordelia for a little, doesn't mean I'm not stopping writing about them for good. **


End file.
